


Claim Me Slowly

by flickawhip



Category: Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never, ever, underestimate the power of a kiss placed on the back of a woman's neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claim Me Slowly

John is well aware of how tense Katie is as he moves behind her, looping his arm around her waist, his lips pressed to the back of her neck. Katie sags in his arms, turns and kisses him, letting herself sink into him. Once he's sure Katie's relaxed he lifts her to carry her to bed, surprised when she slinks backward, settling instead on the table, his laugh soft as he pulls her closer and kisses her, finally lying her back on the table, taking his time to undress her but also making sure to caress every inch of her body, his pace slow even as he ran a hand up the inside of her thigh, soon moving to tease her before slipping a couple of fingers inside her. His pace keeping steady even as he moved to kiss his way over her body, his pace only upping when she looped a leg around his waist, clearly aching for more. She was soon arching to him, crying out mildly as he upped his pace further pushing her to the edge, soon giving in to a climax. He knew the second she got shy, moving to pull her upright and carry her to the bed, settling her there before returning to clear the table and the dropped clothing, smiling as he shut them into the bedroom. 

"Someone got shy..."

"Someone got a little teasing there..."

"You know I love you though..."

"I know, I love you too, you tease."

"What was I supposed to do Kate? Let you panic?"

"No... thank you though."

"For?"

"Getting me relaxed..."

"Sounds like you want a second round..."

"Yes please."


End file.
